Clash of Two Worlds
by Sachiko-san
Summary: Typical scene: some people get stuck in Middle Earth and join the Quest... But it's not as boring as it looks like! So please read and review! Rated T for bad language
1. Prologue

Sachiko: Well, here I am again… this time I got inspired to write a LOTR fic… by a dream I had recently; this prologue shows exactly what my dream was like at the beginning (I even wrote it down so I wouldn't forget anything), just making some changes with the points of view… Enjoy!! n.n

**Disclaimer**: I own anything but my OCs!!

On with the dream… story… whatever…

**Prologue**

**_Tanya's POV:_**

It was a freezing winter afternoon, a pretty normal day… the cold wind was rushing between the trees and grey thick clouds moved fast in the sky… The weather looked threatening… stormy… it was going to rain, and hard…

But that wasn't enough to scare us off, we were way too excited with the costume party the three of us were heading to; it was my boyfriend's cousin birthday party, and the best part was… it was a LOTR themed one! Yay! I love these parties!

Well, so Daniel (my boyfriend) and I were in my friend Chri- eh, I mean, Kyra's car, heading to the party, already dressed up for the occasion (which made a quite strange picture, by the way… after all, who's ever seen an elf woman driving a car:P)

Actually, Kyra really looked like an elf; she was wearing a long light blue dress with white and silver details, had her long dark hair all loose and she was wearing the most realistic false elven ears I'd ever seen, and her usual serious and cold appearance helped too so, basically, she looked like a real elf.

Daniel was dressed up as a warrior, almost looking like a ranger; he was wearing a greenish brown suit which looked a bit worn out, a pair of boots and a dark green cloak. Of course, the costume included the typical "toys"; sword, daggers, etc., needless to say, all of them were fakes.

As for me, I was wearing a dark brown leather armour-dress with golden adornments, knee-high boots and gauntlets to match it. In fact, I looked a lot like some version of Xena the warrior princess, despite the fact my hair was blond and gathered into a long braid. Obviously I also had my fake swords and stuff. I think I would even look scary, if it wasn't for my childlike smile.

A few hours later we arrived at the party, and spent the rest of the afternoon there, 'till past 1 in the morning more less. The party was just awesome, we met loads of people with our same interests and obsessions. I really enjoyed the acts part, in which Daniel and I "fought" with our "swords", and he won of course, he knew more about these things than me… But I think the funniest part of the party was the incredible amount of people that asked Kyra if they could touch her fake ears, just because "they seemed amazingly real", and after a few of those, she started glaring at whomever asked her to do that, and trust me when I say she's REALLY scary when she does that…

At about 2 in the morning we decided it was time to go back home, so we said goodbye to everyone and went outside, just to find out an incredible thunderstorm had started…

**_Kyra's POV:_**

- Just great… - I muttered with annoyance; damned weather… first all those morons at the party, now this… this day hadn't exactly turned out to be as good as I expected… I looked at my car, not too far from where we were standing, then I looked at Dan and Tanya - Let's get going…

- Shouldn't we wait for the storm to stop? - asked Dan looking a bit worried - it could be dangerous to drive in this weather…

- Yeah, like it's going to stop - Tanya said, shivering - besides I'm freezing, so let's go into the car and go home… - she looked at Dan, who didn't seem too convinced - please?? - oh dear, the "puppy eyes" trick… again

Dan sighed - ok, ok, let's go, but please stop that! - Tanya just smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek

- So - I said, clicking the car's control to open it - on three, we run and get into the car; one… two… THREE!

We ran as fast as we could (fucking dress ¬¬) and we got into the car, though we ended up all wet, but still, at least we were in. I started driving, oh shit… I could barely see anything through the torrential rain… It was almost like driving underwater… Every now and then flashes of lightning crossed the sky, followed by loud thunderclaps…

We were half-way, I could see the figures of the trees at both sides of the road, but suddenly, a vast flash of light blinded me for a second, then I saw an enormous tree falling across the road a few meters forward… I swore and swerved to the right while trying desperately to brake, but I had been going too fast for the car to stop that easily, I heard Tanya scream behind me while another flash of lightning seemed to strike right upon us, and then darkness…


	2. Wait, we're WHERE?

Sachiko: Here I am with the first real chapter… and, before anyone asks, no, this is not the same Kyra from my other fics; this is just me, the author, being called Kyra after changing my name (have I already mentioned I hate my original name?) and the other Kyra is just my other self… but that's another story… Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer**: I own anything but my OCs!!

**Wait, we're WHERE??**

**_Daniel's POV:_**

I slowly began to regain consciousness… I heard murmurs... the wind… birds… I opened my eyes, and had to close them again almost immediately; an extremely bright sun was shining directly overhead…

- _Wait a sec… how can it be this bright?_ - I thought, opening my eyes again… I managed to sit up… I felt too stiff and strangely heavy… but I got up and tried to remember what the hell had happened; the party… the storm… the car… lightning… a tree… more lightning… and then nothing… - _Weird…_ - was the only word I found to describe it…

I looked around and spotted Tanya laying on the ground, still unconscious. I ran, knelt next to her and shook her gently

- Tanya dear, wake up - I told her, but she just stirred and muttered something I couldn't catch, so I shook her a little harder - nap time's over you lazy little girl, wake up! - I said a bit louder

- Oh, CRAP! DON'T DO THAT! - she shouted when she abruptly opened her eyes, then she looked at me and started speaking very quickly - where are we? And why is it so fucking bright? What happened with the storm? And where's the car? And-

- PLEASE TANYA CALM DOWN OR YOU'LL MAKE MY HEAD BURST!! - I said exasperatedly while standing up, my sword meeting hers with a loud clang… wait, what?? Did I just say "clang"? It wasn't supposed to sound like that! Apparently she noticed the same, 'cause she drew hers and both of us examined it… indeed, it was made of metal!

- IT'S REAL!! IT'S NOT A PLASTIC FAKE ANYMORE, SEE?? - she exclaimed excitedly - ISN'T IT COOL??

But more than cool, I found it quite creepy… how on Earth had our fake weapons become real ones? I drew mine, and it had become real too… I was looking at it when Tanya made some strange move and our swords collided - WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?? - I shouted - THIS IS A DANGEROUS THING TO PLAY WITH!!

- WILL YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING ONCE AND FOR ALL???? - another voice shouted angrily behind us

Tanya and I turned around at the same time, and saw Kyra sitting on the ground not too far from us, with her hands clutching her ears, eyes squeezed shut and a pain expression on her face…

**_Kyra's POV:_**

Oww, damnit! Why on Earth and the Seven Hells are my eyes and ears hurting this much??? Their voices were just like thunder!! And what happened to the night and the storm?? I almost go blind with this much light!!

After a few seconds I adjusted to the levels of light and sound that were bombarding my suddenly too sensitive senses (if you'll excuse the repetition)… but then I felt something veeeery strange… I opened my eyes but my hands remained on my ears… not covering them now, but touching them slightly… Yes, I knew I had been wearing my fake elven ears, but I wasn't supposed to have any feeling there!

Both Tanya and Dan approached and knelt beside me, the first of them looking worried… She put a hand on my shoulder

- Sorry 'bout that, really - she said, and I winced and looked at her, her voice sounded way too loud for me! She obviously noticed something strange, so she asked - Is something wrong?

I winced again, my hands not leaving my ears - Your voices… - I said slowly - they are too… strident… all of sudden… - she just looked at me totally puzzled, so did Dan… I stood up with them and looked around - where are we? And where's my car?

- No idea - Dan said - there's no sign of your car or the road… just trees - he said looking around - and by the looks of this, I'd say we're a bit lost… there's nothing more than trees and more trees around here… oh, look! - he added, pointing at something on the ground

- That's my backpack! - I noticed and went to pick it up - but what's it doing here? it was in the car's boot…

That was getting weirder and weirder… we seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of a forest, there was no sign of civilization, my car was gone, my backpack was there… and I had the weird feeling that wasn't all… The place felt oddly familiar… I looked at them again, noticing they had their swords out…

- Why do you have those out for? - I asked. It was definitely not the right time to play…

Tanya looked excited and came closer to me - You won't believe this; they've become real! - I looked at her a bit puzzled - Our weapons! They're no fakes anymore, they're real! Look! - she showed it to me; she was right… as I said before; things were getting weirder at every second… - And you? Did anything change?

- Well, I… - I didn't answer; I heard a strange noise I didn't like from behind the trees, and turned around, trying to find the source of it…

- What? - Dan asked

- Sshhhh! - I said - I hear something - I informed them, the noise was getting closer, and I know I've said this already, but I knew that noise too! I was starting to imagine where we were…

- I can't hear a thing Kyra… - Dan said - maybe it's just you're paranoid… - he teased

I was about to retort but the noise got louder and just then I saw it - Oh, shit! - I said moving back a few steps - look there!

**_Tanya's POV:_**

I was getting nervous… Dan was saying it was nothing, but the look on Kyra's face said different… and she's usually right… I tried to hear whatever she was listening to, or see whatever she had seen… uh oh… she looked scared now; that was never a good sign… I looked in the direction she had pointed, and saw…

- ORCS!! - Kyra shouted - RUN!!

She didn't have to say it twice; we grabbed our things and started running as fast as we could, trying to avoid rocks, roots and branches…

- So Dan, you still think I'm paranoid?? - Kyra asked him sarcastically

Dan didn't look at her; he was too busy ducking a low tree branch - ok, ok I'm sorry - he said panting, he looked back for a sec - damn! they're gaining on us!

- Hey, wait a sec! - I shouted, grabbing them and stopping dead - our weapons are real now, so we can defend ourselves!

- Oh, really? And where are you planning to get your weapon skills from? - Dan asked

- Oops, good point - I realized - RUN!!

Then, while running, my mind started working; we couldn't run forever, and we probably would get tired before those orcs… wait, orcs?? This couldn't be happening… it was as if we actually were in Middle Earth… but that was just stupid… but then what were those grotesque beings? And why were they chasing us? They were damn fast…

Suddenly Kyra, who was ahead of Dan and me, tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face, Dan stopped and helped her up, while I had one of my crazy ideas; I grabbed my chakram (you know, that little metallic hoop), aimed it at the orcs (there were quite a lot) and threw it with all the strength I could manage.

I could have never expected what happened next; I followed the chakram with my eyes… fly, chop, bounce, fly, chop, bounce… just like in the films! The orcs stopped dead, trying to see whatever was cutting their mates' heads off, though without much success… Suddenly it came back towards me, and I managed to dodge it; letting it hit the tree behind me and getting stuck there…

- GET DOWN EVERYONE!! - I heard Kyra shout from behind, Dan and me did so, and then a storm of arrows flew over us and killed the remaining orcs

- _Whoa… now, that was cool… _- I thought while getting up again, still looking at those stinking savages…

- **_Lle tyava quel_**? - I turned around and saw a group of ¿elves? O.o … staring at us curiously. One of them was a bit closer to us, and had just said that. We looked at each other with a "huh?" look on our faces…

- Pardon? - Kyra asked him, sounding a little distrustful

He looked at her, probably noticing the suspicion on her voice, and tried to sound gently - **_Uuma dela, lye il awra lle…_** - he said, again the "huh?" look…

- Anyone has any idea of what he's saying? - Kyra asked us, Dan and I shook our heads, she sighed and turned to him - We are not understanding you - she told him slowly, but he just looked puzzled and said something else I couldn't catch… Kyra shook her head repeatedly but he just continued speaking, 'till she got tired of him - Will you stop that??? I already told you I don't understand a damn of whatever you're saying!! Oh, men, why is he so convinced that I understand him? It's not like I'm an elf!

But then it hit me: the costumes - But you do look like one, remember? I think your costume somehow fooled them… - I told her

She looked at me wide-eyed, then at the elves, I saw realisation hit her, and then she looked back at me - W-what?? You can't be serious… this is some kind of wacko dream… it has to be…

She seemed to realise what I meant… but on the other hand, Dan looked completely lost… so I explained to him - Look Dan, we seem to be in Middle Earth and… eh… well, as you can see… uh… how could I explain… - I said, scratching the back of my head - you know about the fics, right? - he nods - well, we are real people fallen in Middle Earth so… well, actually I don't know about you since you're not a girl but, Kyra and I are… Mary-sues - I finished

I then saw Kyra's face contort with horror, her eyes went blank and she lost her balance… I looked at Dan for a second and then again at Kyra on the ground, unconscious…

- Kyra!! - I went near her and shook her violently - Wake up, for goodness sake, WAKE UP!!! - I didn't know what to do, I had known Kyra since we were both children and she had never EVER fainted… I turned at the elves - DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!! - I spat at them, obviously they didn't understand a thing, but they seemed to take the hint, because one of them approached and picked her up in his arms, earning a glare from me… Another one gestured us to follow them…

Dan looked at me - Do we have any other choice? - he asked, I just shrugged - I knew it…

The we just followed them to wherever we were heading to…


End file.
